Kang, Dong W., et al., “A practical attack on mobile data network using IP spoofing,” Applied Mathematics & Information Sciences 7.6 (2013): 2345, which is incorporated herein by reference, analyzes security threats that occurred to mobile networks recently, and checks the security threats likely to occur in actual commercial service networks and their results. The paper further proposes a countermeasure that can respond to such security threats, and presents results that can be applied to actual commercial networks.
Li, Chi-Yu, et al., “Insecurity of voice solution volte in LTE mobile networks,” Proceedings of the 22nd ACM SIGSAC Conference on Computer and Communications Security, ACM, 2015, which is incorporated herein by reference, conducts a study on Voice over Long Term Evolution (VoLTE) security. The paper claims to discover several vulnerabilities in both the control-plane and data-plane functions, which can be exploited to disrupt both data and voice in operational networks. In particular, the paper claims to find that the adversary can easily gain free data access, shut down continuing data access, or subdue an ongoing call. The paper claims to validate these proof-of-concept attacks using commodity smartphones (rooted and unrooted) in two Tier-1 US mobile carriers.
Kim, Hongil, et al. “Breaking and fixing volte: Exploiting hidden data channels and mis-implementations,” proceedings of the 22nd ACM SIGSAC Conference on Computer and Communications Security, ACM, 2015, which is incorporated herein by reference, presents a systematic security analysis. The paper claims to identify a number of vulnerabilities of early volte implementations, such as caller spoofing, over-billing, and denial-of-service attacks.